resurrection_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Fallen
Rise of The Fallen is the 1st episode in the Resurrection Chronicles series. Plot synopsis Rise of the Fallen The episode starts off with Henry saying goodbye to of his kids as they are sent off to the future. The Wizard Merlin III, comforts him stating that it was the only way to keep him safe. On the other hand his older son Edward I, is filled with doubt and asks his father if this was a good Idea. Henry then tells him not to worry, because they will return one day. The children are then sent to the future. In the Future the children arrive at two separate houses each with a name tag on their baskets. The older is Billy Plantagenet and the younger is William Windsor. William is raised by Edward VIII and Wallis Simpson, while Billy is raised by Jonathan Plantagenet and Maria Cox. 17 years later William walks into his history class and sits down next Billy. He asks where his Girlfriend Sophie Lint is, and Billy replies that he has no idea. Sophie immediately walks into the class and is scolded by the teacher. After class ends William, Billy and Sophie are spotted Tony Preston and taunted. Billy stands up to Tony and tells him to leave William alone. Tony walks away with his hands in his pockets. Billy, William and Sophie walk along the grass fields that lead to William's house. On the way they encounter Lina Macron, (William's former Girlfriend), who is surprised to see them. William slowly walks away and proceeds to his house not realizing that Lina has a knife in her hands. While cleaning out there attic, William notices a gleaming light coming from some boxes, he opens the box to find a futuristic object inside. William suggests that they should take the orb outside and the others follow. Outside they meet Tony who apologizes to them and becomes their friend. After accidentally presses one of the buttons William summons Henry III. William hears a rustling in the bushes and sees Lina in the bushes. Without Warning Lina slashes William on the arm. William chases after her and wounds her. However her body shifts into an Allor and chases after them. William, Tony, Sophie and Billy find shelter in a nearby bush. After staying in the bush for a while an Allor finds them only to be killed by Henry. Knowing that they aren't safe there, Henry brings them back in time, to kill their king before he ever made to the future in the year 1272. They are brought to the castle. There Henry meets his older brother Edward I and his maid Axle. After learning that Henry is their father, William and Billy enter a state of distress 3 months go by and William Sophie Billy and Tony are already specially skilled warriors. Henry sends Tony, Billy and William on their first patrol. During this they find a man who claims to be have been attacked, they take him in and he claims to be Edmund Crouchback. This changes everything Appearances * William Windsor * Billy Plantagenet * Tony Preston * Sophie Lint * Lina Macron * Axle * Henry III * Edward I * Merlin III Notes & trivia * The prequel was originally meant to be cut from this episode * It is the only episode to be cut short in the entire series | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}